Torn Between Two Hearts
by Bassguitarchick
Summary: Love was never supposed to be so painful or confusing, and yet it seems as if nothing goes as planned. HarryxOCxGeorge, DracoxOcxOc. Filled with comedy, romance, drama and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Christine woke up lying in her bed. The sun poured in through old Victorian windows. The manor in which her father and grandfather lived was so different from everywhere else in America. Then again her father was the man Secretary of Magic to the President and he had always cared for British things. She swung her feet out of the bed letting them hit the soft carpet. Today she was going to the Burrow to stay with Fred and George. They were really excited. She was going to help them look for a place this summer, even move in with them, as this was her last year at Hogwarts. She would go back of course to help Dumbledore. The one thing she really looked forward to was seeing Harry again. When she first met him of course she had had a boyfriend, she had been going out with Oliver Wood, but she thought Harry cute in a little kid kin of way. But ever since last year Harry had changed so much since his fourth year. He was stronger and smarter and definitely maturing into a handsome and hot young man. She looked into the mirror as she combed her hair. "I do believe your falling for the English man." She said to her self .she laughed and got dressed. She wore low-rise boot cut jeans and a shirt that said 'I have been VERY naughty.' she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her father and grandfather eating and reading the paper. "Morning Christine dear." He dad said. "Morning dad." Her grandfather looked at her and smiled. "Morning." He said hugging her. "Morning papa." Marcus put the paper down. "Your clothes...?" she smiled. "Already there...Fred got them yesterday....remember." He nodded. "Have fun." She then walked out side and apparated to the Burrow.

In a flash she was standing in front of the house. A smile appeared on her face. It wasn't as glamorous as her mansion but she loved it because it was small and you could always find everyone. Ginny Weasley walked out the door with her hair up. She saw Christine and smiled. "Hey." She said running over to her and hugging her. Christine hugged her back. "Have you been growing?" Ginny laughed. "Mum says I take after Fred and George with height." Christine laughed. "I hope that's the only thing a family only needs two trouble makers."

"What's wrong with that?" A voice asked. Christine recognized it perfectly. She turned around and hugged Fred. "It's good to see you again." He smiled and hugged her back. "Good to see you too." George cleared his throat. "Don't hog her Fred." Fred let go and George swept Christine into a bone crushing embrace. She laughed as he swung her around. "George your hurting me and making me dizzy." He laughed and put her down, blushing slightly. "Sorry." Fred laughed. Mrs. Weasley walked out with Ron behind her. "Oh Christine dear it's so good to see you again." She said hugging her. "Now mum's being a Christine hog." Everyone laughed. "Oh hush up George.....Well come in dear....You'll be staying in Fred and George's room, your fine with that right?" Christine nodded. "Yes." Fred and George linked arms with her and they walked into their house. They lead her up the stairs too their room. She wasn't surprised to see it that clean. She sat down on George's bed since it was closest to the desk that the twins had now sat down at. "How's the business?" Fred looked at her. "Great. We think we have a flat above our shop. Tomorrow will you come and look at it with us?" He asked. She nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world....can I still move in with ya'll?" George looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course you can move in with us." She laughed. "When are Harry and Hermione coming?" George stood up and sat on the bed next to her. She looked at him. "They are coming tomorrow." She nodded and lay back on his bed. "So whose bed do I get?" Fred and George looked at each other. "Well...Um..." George said he was flustered, his old girlfriend was lying on his bed; he knew he still had feelings for her. She looked at him. "Fred can sleep on the floor and you can sleep in his bed." She nodded. "But I like your bed George." Fred laughed. "She likes your bed George." George looked at him, Fred knew what was going on in his head right know. "I'll sleep on the floor then." Christine looked at him. "You don't have to." He shook his head and waved his wand. A bed appeared in-between the other two. "I'll sleep on that one." There was a knock on the door.

"Fred, George, Christine...Dinner's ready dears." Christine stood up. Fred did too and walked out the door. Christine looked over her shoulder at George. He was still on the bed. "Need help getting up?" He laughed and nodded. She walked back over to him and pulled him up. They walked out bumping shoulders and laughing. Mr. Weasley smiled at them as they walked down and into the kitchen. "Hello Christine dear." She smiled. "Hello Mr. Weasley." She then took a seat between Fred and George. Ron across from her. "Ron how have you been?" He looked at her. "Fine. Have you gotten any letters from Harry?" He asked sounding concerned. She shook her head. "No I haven't" Ron looked around. "I just got the one that said he will be here tomorrow....That was yesterday." Christine smiled. "I'm sure he is fine then," Ron nodded. "But what about the whole time he hadn't written?" Christine shrugged. "I don't know there must have been a reason." Ron nodded although he didn't seem too convinced. Mrs. Weasley placed the food on the table. Christine smiled. Everything about this place felt more like home then the mansion she lived in. They ate and then Fred, George and Ron took her to the clearing where they played Quidditch. She sat down and watched them. "I'm getting better." Ron said a smile on his lips. Christine laughed. "Let me see." Ron nodded and Fred and George moved into take a shot. He blocked it with ease. She smiled. "Good but your no Oliver." Ron laughed. Fred shook his head. "Of course you would be thinking about Oliver. Has he talked to you?" George was messing with Ron. Christine nodded. "Yeah we met over the summer. Sort of sad I broke up with him, but he would have wanted kids way before I did and I didn't want to tie him down to wait" Fred nodded and went over to see what George was doing to Ron. Christine stood up and followed him. She shook her head. George had dressed Ron up as a girl. Ron had his arms crossed. Christine laughed as she hit George's arm playfully. Fred took a picture. "I'm showing everyone." He said happily as he ran into the house. Ron looked really scared and embarrassed at the same time. George laughed and made the clothes disappear. "You're so dead." Ron said standing up and getting ready to jump on his brother. George looked at him and apparated into the house before Ron could get him. Christine laughed. "I hope Hermione doesn't see that." He said." Knowing your brothers, she is going to see it tomorrow." Ron hung his head as he and Christine walked inside the house. Ron was met with a chorus of laughter even from his mother, who when she saw Ron's face tried to stop laughing. "Fred....George that wasn't very..." She didn't finish because she had started laughing again. Fred and George were beaming. Ron shook his head and walked up to his room. Fred and George grabbed Christine and took her to their room. She sat down on George's bed as George sat down in the bed he had conjured up in the middle and Fred sat on his. "So you really want to move in with Fred and me." She nodded. "Yeah you guys are my best friend. I also don't want to live with me dad and granddad any more. It is boring" She said laying her head onto the pillow. Fred and George looked at each other and smirked. They went to George's bed and started tickling Christine. She laughed. "Stop." She said between laughter and gasp for breath. "Say Fred and George are the Sexiest men alive." Fred said George laughed. "Fred and George are the Sexiest men alive." she said. They stopped tickling her. "You really think so?" She laughed and lay down. "I'm tired thanks to you too." Fred lay down in front of her, his face facing her and George lay down behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Then we go to sleep." Fred said in a baby voice. Christine giggled. The twins didn't even act like adults like they were supposed to. She closed her eyes and the three ended up falling asleep.

In the morning Christine woke up with George behind her and Fred's head on her waist. She giggled and slipped out of George's arms. She then laid Fred's head onto George's waist. She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed. She then walked down stairs. She heard Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and someone talking. She walked into the kitchen and saw Harry talking with them. She smiled. Harry looked at her; Christine felt her heart try to escape her chest when those bright green eyes looked into her blue ones. Harry walked over to her and hugged her. "How have you been?" He said breaking the hug and looking at her. "Great what about you?" Harry laughed. "Bored as Hell." He said softly so Mrs. Weasley didn't hear him cuss. "Harry, Christine you can go for a walk if you want. My lazy children won't be up for a while." They giggled and walked out of the house. Harry looked around. He knew this place was so peaceful. He looked at Christine as the wind blew her hair behind her. He smiled, she was beautiful. Christine looked at him. Harry blushed slightly. Christine giggled and then walked to the clearing. Harry followed her, his mind racing, he knew he had feelings for Cho but what were these feelings for Christine had he not felt them before because she had been with George and now that they were broken up he was figuring out he liked her. She sat down at the base of a tree and Harry sat across from her. "So looking forward to this year?" She asked him. He looked at her. "Yeah. I can play quid ditch again." Christine laughed. "That all you care about." Harry laughed too and shook his head. "No...The only real fun thing to do there." Christine nodded her head. "So what about you?" He asked. She looked up at him from playing with grass. "Not really it's my last year so..." The sound of footsteps caused Harry and Christine to look around. They stood up and both took out their wands. Harry stood in front of Christine, sort of protectively. Hermione and Ron walked out of the trees. "It's alright guys we aren't going to hurt you." Hermione said laughing. Christine and Harry laughed. They put their wands away and sat down and Hermione and Ron did. Hermione and Christine started talking. "So how do you like being a Prefect?" Hermione smiled. "It's nice but Ron is annoying." Christine laughed. "Christine who is the head girl and head boy?" Christine looked at the ground playing with a blade of grass. "I'm the head girl. I don't know who the head boy is." Hermione smiled. "That's so great." Ron and Harry finally joined them. They had been talking in a corner. "Christine is head girl Ron." Hermione said still beaming. Harry and Ron smiled. "That is great." Christine laughed. "Yeah sure you say that now but at school I'm going to be so stressed out. So if I snap at you then I'm sorry." Harry laughed and leaned up against the tree beside Christine. "Hey I've snapped at them." He said laughing harder. Ron made a face and so did Hermione. "Not funny." They said. Fred and George then walked into the clearing. "Hey Christine ready to go see the flat?" She looked up at Fred and stood up. "Yeah." Harry and the others looked at her. "Flat?" Hermione asked eyeing the twins. "Yeah Fred and I are moving out and Christine is going to move in with us after she is done with school." Christine nodded. "Or I'll move in when ya'll do." Fred looked at her. "Really?" She nodded and Fred hugged her followed by George. "Okay well we have to go." They then apparated to Diagon alley. Christine looked around and Fred and George grabbed her hand and lead her to their new joke shop. She smiled. "It's great guys." George laughed. "Wait till you get inside." He unlocked the door. He walked in and Christine followed him. Fred followed her.

Christine looked around and gasped. It was amazing. The floor was multicolor tiles that flashed. The ceiling was bright and then changed colors. George smiled at her surprise and then led her to the back. Fred stayed down stair. George led Christine up some stair. He then unlocked a door that lead to the flat. "Close your eyes." She tilted her head at him but did what he said. He opened the door and took her hand gently in his. He led her in and the scent of lavender floated to her and tickled her nose. George looked around. He smiled. "Alright you can open your eyes." she did and gasped at what she saw. The place was already furnished with furniture. It also had roses and candles. But they weren't any kind of roses. These roses George had bewitched to be in Christine's favorite color, blue. She looked around and then looked at George. She knew he had done this. She hugged him and then kissed him. George kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around his neck and her hands went into his hair. When they broke the kiss George smiled at her. "I want to go out with you again....I still love you." She looked at him and smiled. "I....want to go out with you too." she didn't say she loved him because she didn't want to hurt him if she really didn't because there were the feelings for Harry that she was having. George didn't notice that she didn't say 'I love you.' He smiled and swung her around again, kissing her. She kissed him back. "I want to show you your room." She nodded and her lead her to the room. The room was beautiful and George had made sure everything Christine liked was there. She walked to the bed and touched the silk and satin sheets. She smiled at George as he sat down next to her .He put an arm around her waist and stroked her hair. She leaned her head on his chest. Fred walked in. "Yeah. You're going out." Christine and George smiled at him. "Well I'm going to get something for us to eat from moms when I go get Christine's clothes which would be now." He then apparated leaving George and Christine alone again. Christine then stood up George looked at her. "I'm going to go get my school books." He nodded and kissed her cheek. Walking her to the door. She walked down the stairs and out the joke shops door. She then walked to the bookstore. While she was in there she saw Maddie. She smiled and walked over to her making sure Draco wasn't around. "Hey Maddie." She said. Maddie turned around and the scowl she usually wore changed into a smile. "Christine hey...finally move away from your dad." Christine nodded.

"Awesome," Maddie laughed. "PAR-TAY at... uhh... where do you live, anyway?" Christine smiled and said, "With Fred and George Weasley! Actually... George and I are back together." Maddie saw Christine blush and laughed.

They went on chit chatting about their summers. "Dull as usual, eh?" Maddie laughed. They went on and got their books and such. They had just paid when who else to walk in the bookshop but Draco. He saw Maddie and flashed her a sexy smirk. Maddie blushed a bright pink. She had liked him at the end of their 5th year, but she had never realized she still had feelings for him.

Draco walked up to Maddie and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Hello Mads!" Christine realized she shouldn't seem to be friends with a Slytherin. After all, she was a Gryffindor and Slytherins rarely associated with people from other houses. So Christine walked out of the store and waited for Maddie to come out.

Once she finally came out of the store, Christine made sure Draco couldn't see them. "So??" Christine wasn't the patient type. "Well, nothing really happened. Just said our hellos and other nothings." Maddie started to blush thinking about him. "Uh-huh," said Christine. "Suuuuure." George walked over and smiled at Maddie. "Hey." He said wrapping his arms around Christine's waist. Maddie smiled. "Hey. So how did you ask her out again?" George blushed and said, "Well, you can ask Christine about it. Well, I have to go back to the joke shop. See you later, sweetie." He then kissed Christine's cheek before walking off. Maddie looked at Christine and tried hard not to start laughing. Christine just shook her head. "Come on let's go get some ice cream." They headed over to the ice cream shop. On their way there, Christine was looking around as she was barely listening to Maddie talk about Draco. She turned her head and looked down a small alley, she then gasped, Draco had Pansy up against the wall, kissing her. Maddie looked at Christine and then followed gaze to see Draco and Pansy. She gasped; she then looked down at the ground and walked off slowly, feeling her heart break. Christine looked at her and then caught up. "Well what do you expect from Malfoy he is scum." Maddie looked at her then looked away, her eyes were tearing up. Christine sighed. "I honestly don't know why I still have feelings for him." Christine laughed slightly. "Don't let him get you down, most boys are assholes." Maddie laughed feeling a little better.

They then arrived at the ice cream parlor. Maddie grabbed a table in the back and in the corner. Christine walked over with two ice cream cones. She handed one to Maddie as she sat down. "We can get back at him you know, George would LOVE to help." Maddie laughed at the thought. "I don't want to be cruel; He is one of my best friends." Christine laughed as she finished off her ice cream. "You are a Slytherin....you are..." She stopped and stood up. Draco and Pansy walked in. Christine walked away to another table, with some of her other friends. Draco and Pansy walked over to the table Maddie was at and sat down. Pansy in Draco's lap. Maddie looked at them and then looked down. Draco looked at her and was about to say something when Pansy crushed her lips into his. She then looked at him. "I have to go." He nodded and she got out of his lap. As she left she gave Maddie a death glare. Christine looked at them over Will's shoulder. She then looked at Will hearing Grace Nag at Jack.

Draco stood up and moved his chair next to Maddie. He placed an arm on it to get her to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, he placed his hand under her chin and picked up her head gently, so that she was looking into his dazzling blue eyes. Christine looked over at them again and was surprised to see Draco so loving. Maddie just shrugged. "Nothing, just don't want to go back to that damn school." Draco could tell she was lying. He took her hand in his. "Your eyes are telling me you're lying." She looked at him and then looked down again. Her eyes started to tear. Draco looked around a little nervous, he didn't know what to do when a girl started to cry. He placed a hand gently on her back and patted. "It's alright." He said softly, next to her ear. Maddie felt a shiver run down her spine, as his breath touched her skin. "Just tell me whets wrong?" He said a pleading look in his eyes. "I can't because, it's girl stuff." Draco sighed. "Alright, but when you want to tell me you can.....I have to go." He kissed her cheek before leaving. Draco then stopped, he turned around. "I know what will make you feel better." She looked at him and then at Christine. Christine smiled and nodded her head. "Go." she mouthed. Maddie smiled and stood up. Draco took her hand gently in his and led her out. "Where are we going?" She asked. Draco turned to look at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "You'll see." he then made a blindfold appear and put it over her eyes. "Not fair." She whined. He laughed and continued walking. "Alls not fair in love and war." She shook her head. "This isn't a war or." She stopped because she ran into Draco. "Weasley." Draco snarled. George and Fred looked at him. Christine was by George, his arm around her. "Hello Malfoy." George spat. Maddie became uneasy. Fred walked to where he was next to his brother and Christine was behind them. "Did we not hit you hard enough last time?" Fred growled. Malfoy laughed coldly and a shiver ran up Christine's spine. 'He is so creepy.' She thought. She then looked at Maddie behind Malfoy, blindfolded. 'That guy is weird, what is he going to do to Maddie?' George then grabbed Christine's hand and he and Fred walked off. Draco glared at them and then started walking again. "What was that about?" Maddie asked. Draco laughed. "Just the stupid Weasley twins, god I hate them." He then stopped and walked her through some doors. He led her up some stairs and through yet another door. He then stopped and she heard the springs of a bed sag. "You can take off your blindfold." She did and looked at Draco weird. He smirked and patted the bed, telling her to sit down. She did and then felt his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage her in an attempt to calm her down. After what seemed like forever, he stopped. "Thank you," Maddie said. "Not a problem. Hey, now where's my back rub?" Draco laughed. She got up and sat down on the bed behind him. She started to massage his shoulders, when all of a sudden Pansy burst into the room.

"What is this?!" she screamed. "It's nothing!" replied Draco. "I was just helping Maddie feel better!" Apparently that wasn't good enough for Pansy. She ran over to them and slapped each one across the face. "Pansy! I can exp-" Draco was cut short as she slapped him yet again. Maddie just wanted to seem invisible as their argument got louder and worse. "I leave you alone for one hour and here you are cheating on me?!" Pansy was furious! "For the love of god! I wasn't cheating on you!" Draco yelled. Pansy turned a deep red, as she was full of rage. "Don't give me that! We're OVER!" Then she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Draco sighed. Maddie was still slightly in shock. Then she quickly snapped out of it. She walked over to where he was sitting on the bed to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Draco. You're a wonderful person. She was just mad because we gave her the wrong impression. I mean, honestly, how could she not love you? You're practically perfect in every way." Maddie couldn't believe she actually said this to him. "You really think that?" Draco replied. Maddie sighed and told him yes. She had explained that she had liked him since the end of their 5th year, but she didn't want it to create tension between them. "That's why I was crying earlier," Maddie said looking at the floor. "I couldn't stand seeing you with her. It just hurt me so bad." Draco felt so bad. "Mads, if only you had told me. I'm so sorry I had to make you go through that." Draco realized a tear fall to the floor. "Maddie... Look at me." She lifted up her head and looked into his eyes. Her heart was racing so fast; it was as if it didn't have a beat. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips. When the kiss ended, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Then he kissed her again, only it was more passionate this time. As their lips parted, Draco asked her to go out with him, and of course she responded with a very excited yes. Then Maddie had to leave and tell Christine everything! So she left, but not before she gave Draco another kiss. "Where are you going off to? Running away from me so fast?" Draco played. "I'm going... somewhere..." Maddie laughed and walked out the door closing it behind her. She leaned back against the door and let out a sigh. 'Finally. He's mine! EEK! I'm so excited!' She thought. She ran down the steps and out the other door. She rushed off to find

Christine and saw her walking with Fred and George. Christine noticed her walking towards her and told them she'd see them later. "So?? Where did he take you?!" Christine exclaimed. Maddie quickly told her the whole story with a huge grin on her face. "AHH!! I'm so happy for you!" Christine shouted. "Wait, where have YOU been, missy?" Maddie laughed. Christine blushed. "None of your business." Maddie pursed her lips; she then looked at Christine's neck. "Is that a hickey?" Christine put a hand to her neck, she looked down. "Maybe." She said shyly. Maddie shook her head. "I don't even want to know what you and George did." Maddie then laughed at the look on Christine's face. "Good..." Christine said, "Well I have to go...See ya later Maddie." Christine then walked off. Maddie nodded and walked back to Draco's room

Christine walked to the joke shop and then walked in. She saw it was VERY busy. She walked behind the counter and then behind George. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and looked at her. "Hey babe." She rested her head on his back as he helped the costumers. "You gave me a hickey." She breathed. He looked back at her. "Really? I gave you a love bite?" He whispered. She nodded and he felt it against his back. He smiled and then finished helping the last person.

When everyone was gone, George picked up Christine and carried her to the flat bridal style. She looked over at Fred who was laughing. She then looked back at George; he looked at her and smirked. She blushed and closed her eyes. He opened the door with his foot and then closed it. He laid her on the couch, he kissed her lips. Christine kissed his lips wrapped her arms around him. George hovered over her. He ran his hand up her shirt; he then went to take it off. She took his hand. "I'm not quite ready." He nodded and sat down on the couch putting her head in his lap. He combed his fingers through her hair; she smiled a him and took his hand in hers. She kissed his palm. Fred walked in and looked at them. "Well I'm going to bed." Christine looked at him. "Night Freddy." She said. He smiled. "Night Christine, Night George...You two don't stay up to late." George grabbed a pillow and through it at Fred. It hit the back of his head, when he turned around George pointed at Christine who was playing with George's shirt. Fred just shook his head and walked to his room. George stroked her face; he then ran his index finger over her lips. "I can't believe I went half the summer not being with you." She giggled. "Yeah well I was bored to. I missed the pranks." George laughed and Christine smiled. She loved the way he laughed; she was beginning to forget her feelings for Harry. She yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He looked at her and smirked. "Want some company?" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "No I'm a big girl." She then walked off down the hall. George watched her and smiled, "God I'm lucky." He breathed as he stood up and walked to his room. He passed Christine's room and resisted the urge to go in and sleep next to her. He walked into his room and took of his shirt. He then laid on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Christine was the first one up as usual. She walked to George's room. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she walked in. George looked as peaceful as he slept. She let her eyes wander from his face to his chest. She smiled again when she saw he had a very nice six pack. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his chest; she ran her fingers over his chest, tracing his muscles. She then looked at his face and saw a smile on his lips. She knew he was dreaming, and all of a sudden she wanted to know what it was. From that smile she had a feeling it was about her. She ran her hand up his chest and then cupped his face. She kissed his lips and she felt his arms go around her waist. When they broke the kiss she put her head on his chest. He kissed her head. "Couldn't go long with out me?" He asked running his hand over her back. She giggled. "No I just wanted to see my boyfriend while he sleeps." George laughed as he felt Christine's breath on his chest. Fred knocked on the door. "George Christine is with you right?" George laughed. "Yeah." Fred sighed. "Good, I nearly thought I would have to make breakfast." George laughed and stood up; Christine got up and walked out the door. She walked to the kitchen with Fred following her. "Fred I was going to cook any ways." Fred jumped up and down like a child. Christine shook her head and began to cook breakfast.

When George walked out Fred and Christine were already seated at the table eating. Christine looked at George and smiled. He sat down next to her and started eating. Soon the mail came. Two birds came in. One was from Fred and George's mother, the other was from Christine's dad. The phoenix landed on Christine's shoulder as she removed the letter. She then feed him a piece of bacon and he flew off. She opened the letter. It read:

"Dear Christine,

Hello, my dear. It's Father. I was just wondering how everything is going. Is everything OK? I'm just a bit concerned about you living with Fred and George. I think you'd be better off staying here or with one of your other friends. But I trust your decisions. Just send me back a post, alright? I love you.

Love,

Father"

Meanwhile with Maddie...

Maddie went back up to Draco's room. She was about to knock when she saw that it was slightly open. She opened the door just a little more taking a peek inside his room. She saw him asleep on his bed. Maddie opened the door and very quietly shut it behind her. She walked over to his bed and decided to fall asleep next to him.

As she got into the bed, he shifted around and looked at her with a very sleepy look on his face. "Oops, sorry! Did I wake you?" Maddie asked. "It's a pleasant surprise. Don't worry about it," he laughed. He patted the spot on the bed next to where he was laying. She laid down next to him. 'He looks so cute when he wakes up,' she thought. She started to bite her bottom lip absent mindedly. He had realized a long time ago that when she bit her lip, it meant she wanted something. "What do you want, my love?" he asked. "Huh?" She realized she sounded so stupid saying that. "You bite your lip when you want something," he said and flashed her his famous smirk. "Well..." she said plopping herself onto a pillow." A kiss if it's not too much to ask for." Draco laughed and kissed her passionately. Then he grabbed a hold of her waist and started tickling her! She burst out laughing, as being tickled was one of her strongest weaknesses. "Stop it!! Ha-ha! STOOOOOOOOOOP!!" she yelled in between laughs. He stopped and started to kiss her playfully. She took this opportunity to "return the favor." Not many people knew where he was most ticklish. She happened to know, though. So she turned around and got on top of him and started to tickle him. He couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably! He started to roll around on the bed to try to get her off of him, but they ended up falling on the floor. They paused for a moment, and then broke out laughing. Maddie had accidentally slammed her wrist into the bed. "Ow!" she yelped. Draco stopped laughing and looked at her. "Aww, widdle Maddie got a boo-boo" he laughed. He took her wrist into his hand and kissed it. Then they looked each other in the eyes. He started to kiss her up her arm and all the way up to her shoulder, up her neck and to her lips. She slowly felt his tongue slip in and caress her mouth. She ran her hand around his neck and through his hair as he ran his hand around her waist and up her back. When they broke the kiss, he stood up and put out his hand for her to grab. She took a hold of his hand and got up as well. "That was.... amazing." Maddie said. "I know. I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before." Draco responded. "Mads, I'm sorry I've hurt you before. You're like my best friend. I know you're always there for me, and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Whether we're best friends, or going out. I'm so happy you told me how you felt. To tell you the truth... I liked you for quite a while, but I thought you didn't feel the same way about me." Maddie was taken aback by all this. She was so lucky to have him. "Draco..." she said smiling. "You're the best. Honestly, what would I do without you?" He laughed and kissed her forehead and cheeks. She flung her arms around his neck and accidentally pushed him back onto the bed with her falling right on top of him. He heard her giggle and that made him so happy. Then they both stood up. He put his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. At first, it was just a hug, but then they started slow dancing. "There's no music," Maddie laughed. His response just consisted of kissing her neck softly. "I could stay like this forever, Draco." she sighed. "Me too," he said.

Back to Christine

Christine grabbed a quill and wrote back to her dad. 'Dear dad, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me living with Fred and George. George and I are going out again. Love, Christine.' She handed it back to the phoenix and then he took off. She looked at George and Fred. They hadn't even opened the letter from their mom. "George aren't you going to open that." He looked at her. He smiled. "No, she is just trying to get us to come home." Christine laughed. Fred then stood up. "She told me yesterday that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were coming today to get their stuff. They are going to stay with us till tomorrow. Then we will take ya'll to the train." She nodded. George stood up and then looked at her. "I have to work." He pouted. Christine laughed and stood up. She walked over to him and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll see ya at lunch." He nodded and they walked into the joke shop hand in hand. Christine decided to go to the leaky cauldron(sp) to wait for Harry and them. When she walked in she saw Draco and Maddie eating breakfast. Draco and Maddie were sharing a piece of cheesecake. 'Cheesecake at this time of the morning? Ah well, they look cute!' Christine thought. She headed over to a table to wait for the rest of the gang. They got there about 10 minutes later. "Hey!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said in unison. "Hey guys!" Christine responded hugging each one of them. When she got to Harry, his green eyes met her blue ones. She thought she was going to melt. 'How can I be thinking like this? I have George! Harry doesn't matter... but...' She thought. They all sat down and talked for what seemed like forever. "Guess what?" Christine said excitedly. "I'm going out with George!!" Ron laughed. "We know!" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said together. "I didn't!" Harry said laughing weakly. She could tell he was a bit disappointed. 'That's weird. Does he have feelings for me too? No.. He couldn't... could he?' Christine's mind was racing with question after question. But they went on chatting. 'I can't believe it. She's going out with George?! I wish it was me, not him...' Harry thought. 'Who am I kidding? It'll never be me. She probably doesn't even like me more than a friend. Look how happy she is. He's so lucky to have her...'

Christine looked around. "Come on guys lets go get your stuff." they all nodded and stood up. Christine and Hermione were in front of the group talking. Ron and Ginny were talking and Harry was walking behind them his head slightly down. "Wouldn't it be great if George and Christine got married?" Ginny said happily. Harry looked up. He and Ron caught each others glance. "I don't know Ginny, why don't you go talk with Hermione and Christine." Ginny nodded and went over to them. "Whets wrong mate?" Ron asked Harry. Harry sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that Christine was back with George?" Ron looked around a little nervous. "Well I knew how you felt about her and I didn't want you to feel hurt mate." Harry let out a cold laugh. "Yeah well didn't soften the blow." He snapped. Ron jumped back a little. "Harry I thought you liked Cho?" Harry looked a them, he was still glaring. "I do...but...." Ron interrupted him. "She is over there ask her out." Harry looked at where Ron was pointing. He saw Cho talking with her friends. "It might help you get over Christine." Harry looked him He then walked over to Cho putting on a fake smile. "Hey Cho I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" She blushed. "Sure." HE smiled. "Well I have to go...see ya at school." He then joined Ron and the others at the bookstore. Christine was looking at books about elves. Ron and Harry had already got their books. They were looking at stuff about love. "Maybe you can put a spell on her?" Ron said. Harry shook his head. "I don't want to force her to love me Ron." He put a book back titled 'get what you want'. They got the books, paid, and left. "Hey guys," Harry said. "I asked out Cho! She said yes." The first person he looked at was Christine. He was dying to see her reaction. "That's great!" the girls squealed... all except for Christine. "Yeah, great." she muttered. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. 'No! Why? How? This can't happen. Ugh! What am I thinking?! I HAVE a boyfriend! One who loves me! But..... I don't love him. But Har-' her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny squeezed her into a hug. Harry's mind was racing. 'She doesn't seem happy. Maybe she has feelings for me. Did I just crush her? No. I couldn't have. She's already happy.'

Christine smiled at Ginny. George walked in. "There you are babe, I was looking for you." She turned around and smiled at him. "Hey." George wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a romantic and passionate kiss. Christine smiled in the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Harry looked down slightly. When they broke the kiss, George twirled Christine around. "Okay guys I want to so ya where we live." He then walked off. Ginny followed him skipping, He still had Christine in his arms. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed behind. "Harry do you even like Cho?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She laughed. "Cause last year she kept crying on your shoulder and you were a little fed up right?" Ron looked down trying not to laugh. Harry looked at Hermione. 'Why is she asking me this shit?' He then looked "Whatever. Bloody confusing." Harry and Ron both laughed and then walked into the joke shop.

As they walked in, everyone was amazed by how it looked (all except George and Christine). "Hey! Look who it is!" Fred laughed. "The store looks absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Hermione. "Come on! I want to show you our flat!" said George w/ his arm still around Christine. Everyone loved the flat! "What Harry? Don't like it?" George laughed. "Nah, I love it. I just feel a little sick." Harry lied. "Well, since ya'll leave tomorrow, hang out here for the night!" Christine said. Everyone agreed. "Well, there are 3 rooms.... so obviously we're going to have to share!" Fred pointed out. In Fred's room, it was him, Ron, and Harry; In George's room, it was just him; and in Christine's room, it was her, Hermione, and Ginny. Since they were all exhausted, they decided to go to bed early.

After about and hour or two, Christine was still wide awake. So she decided to go into the living room to watch some TV. Harry heard the television come on, and decided to watch some TV with whoever was there. He walked out and was surprised to see Christine. "Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep." She apologized. "No, it's ok. I was awake anyway." He said. Christine laughed. "OK, well, then you can watch some TV with me. We could watch a movie! How about a scary one?!" Harry smiled. "OK." Christine laughed as Harry sat down beside her. She flipped through the channels and stopped on one. "Texas chainsaw massacre." Harry looked at her. "What's that?" She laughed. "A scary movie from America...." She looked at him. "I think you'll like it." Harry laughed and looked at the screen. 'I should get up , but she might think something.' He thought. Christine looked at him. "Something wrong?" He looked at her ."No." They watched the movie.

At around 12 they were both pretty scared. "Holy shit." Harry said. Christine giggled. They heard the floor creak and jumped. Christine grabbed onto Harry's arm. Harry looked down at her. He then looked down the hall. George walked out. Christine relaxed and let go of Harry's arm. "George when I watch a scary movie don't ever EVER do that." He laughed and sat down beside her. At that point, Harry's heart was racing. He wanted her so bad, that he couldn't stand it. George said that he'd love to stay up, but he was tired. So he kissed Christine on the cheek and went back to bed. They kept on watching the movie and it got scarier and scarier. At one point, Christine said she was scared and put her face against Harry's chest. Harry looked down. Christine looked a him and bushed as she sat up. "Sorry." She whispered. He smiled. "It's alright." He said softly. When the movie was over Christine stood up. "Well I'm going to bed." There was a noise. She jumped ."In George's room." She ran down the hall. Harry sighed. He walked into Fred's room and laid down.

George looked at Christine sleepily as she laid down next to him. "To scared?" She nodded her head with out saying anything. He laughed and wrapped a protective arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. She had a dream. Christine dreamed that it was winter at Hogwarts. She was walking around by the lake when Harry appeared to her side. "I love you. More than anyone can love a person." He had said. "Oh Harry! I love you so much!" She exclaimed while hugging him. He had pulled her up to himself and planted a kiss on her lips that made her go weak in the knees. 'I love you, I love you, I love you...' she kept repeating in her head. Then as he was about to kiss her again, she woke up. 'Do I love him?' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in Harry's dream...

It was around October. The leaves had fallen. Harry was staring into the fire, his mind racing. He heard the stairs creak. He didn't turn though. He then looked up as he felt some one sit beside him. Christine placed a hand on his face. "Harry are you alright?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head no. She then went to kiss him. His scar exploded in pain. The dream had faded away and was replaced with something else, a vision? He saw Christine, Hermione, and Ron chained to the wall. Christine's shirt was ripped. Ron and Hermione on the other hand looked fine. There was a cold laugh. "You'd better hope Potter comes." He growled. Harry then woke up in a cool sweat as he heard Voldermorts laugh in his head. He suddenly felt scared. Very scared. He decided he needed to calm down. He walked out of the room as quietly as he could since the others were asleep. He walked into the kitchen to get some water, and he saw Christine. When she saw him, she avoided looking at him while she was thinking about the dream she had. "Uhh... Good Morning." Harry said. "Hey," she was still avoiding looking at him. "Sleep well? Or did the movie keep you up?" Harry weakly laughed. "Erm, I had some interesting dream, but it's nothing," she responded. George took a deep breath in. "Mmm... Fresh bacon!" Christine laughed as he kissed her neck. Harry was trying hard not to look. "Well, we better eat fast, so we can get to the train on time!" She had laid out all the food as everyone started making their way to the kitchen. After everyone ate, they started to get ready.

When Harry walked out of Fred's room he saw Christine and George making-out on the couch. George was kissing her neck. Christine had her eyes closed in pleasure. Harry walked out in a hurry. . The others got out of their rooms. Hermione giggled at George and Christine. "Um, Christine, we have to go..." Christine got up and fixed her clothes. "OK, let's go! Bye George," she kissed him with a sad look on her face knowing she wouldn't see him again for quite some time. "Bye love," he said as they walked out the door. Christine sat next to Hermione Ginny on the train ride there. They were talking in excited voices. Harry and Ron were quite. Harry would glance at Christine but didn't say anything. Then Cho walked in to their compartment. "Hey harry," she said. Christine saw Cho and became extremely jealous. "Oh, hey Cho," Harry replied uncomfortably. She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Christine was full of jealousy. Cho sat down with Harry and they talked for a little bit. 'If I only knew what they were talking about' Christine thought. Ron looked at her. He started listening into what Harry and Cho were saying. Cho was playing with her hair as she was telling him how much she wanted to go out with him. Christine looked away from them. She saw Maddie and Draco walk by. She wondered how they were doing.

Over the days Maddie and Draco were going out, everything was going perfect. They were both extremely happy. She stayed with Draco in his room for the time before school started. They spent so much time with each other. They were close as friends, but even closer now that they were together. No one had ever seen them so happy.

Christine smiled as they passed. She then stood up. "Alright. We are nearly there so everyone go change." They girls left and so did the boys. The first one back was Harry and Cho. They sat down and Cho held Harry's hand. Christine walked in and saw them. She felt her heart sink. She wished George was here, then she could have someone to cuddle with. She sat down and looked out the window. "I wonder who the Defense against the Dark arts teacher is this year?" Cho said. Harry shrugged. "I am." Christine said. Cho and Harry looked at her. "But you are just a student." Christine laughed "I am more than a student." Cho looked at her confused. "Relight," Cho said. Christine felt like she could slap the crap out of her. "Just wait and see." Christine said. She felt like she was about to explode. Cho could never compare to her. 'I bet she only likes him because he's famous,' Christine thought to herself. A whistle blew and someone said "We're here!" over the loudspeaker. As they were getting off the train, Christine took Cho by the arm and said, "You break his heart, and I'll break you." She thought Harry wouldn't hear her, but he did... Cho just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Christine then walked off towards the carriages with her own friends, Will, Grace, Jack and Karen. They got one together leaving Cho, Harry and the others behind. IT turns out that Will was the head boy. Harry looked at Christine wondering if what she had said was true as he and the others got in a carriage. Christine was so full of anger and jealousy, she felt like screaming. Cho was sitting next to Harry caressing his arm, while he looked as if she was a parasite latched onto him. Harry's mind kept wandering think about Christine constantly.

Christine smiled as they reached Hogwarts. After she got out she was going to teach DADA. That was why Dumbledore was letting her teach it this year and he was announcing it at the feast tonight. "That will put Cho in her place." She muttered. Jack looked at her. "Oh someone's Jealous." She looked at him and laughed. "Yeah right." Jack shook his head. "Wilma keep a good eye on her." Will shook his head. The carriage stopped at the front steps and Christine got out. Harry's carriage was behind there's but she didn't stop to wait. After all the normal things (first year's boat rides, the sorting of the houses, etc.) Dumbledore started his speech. He made some side comments and then got to the part about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. "And this year," he started in his wary voice. "We are very happy to announce who our new DADA teacher is. Your fellow student, Christine Eleanor" Christine smiled and stood up. The Gryffindor table clapped and yelled. Snape glared at her. She looked at him and smirked. She then sat back down next to Ginny as the food appeared. She looked at Harry and Ron who was staring at her. "What I told you." They looked at her a bit puzzled, but they also seemed very interested in the food. They all ate until their stomachs hurt. Then the first years were supposed to be led out to their dorms. Christine stood up and walked with them ,she turned the other way. Harry looked at her. "Where are you going?" She looked at him. "I have my own Dorm." She waved at them and walked off. Harry was surprised at that as he longingly looked at her as she left. "What are you staring at?" asked Cho. Harry shrugged. "Nothing." He said tearing his eyes from Christine's ass. He kissed Cho's cheek as she walked to the Ravenclaw dorms and he walked with Ron and them. Ron plopped down on his bed as soon as they got to their dorm. "Ahh! It feels good to be back... sort of..." Harry wasn't paying attention. His mind was still on Christine. "Ron? What should I do about Christine?". Ron looked at him. "Don't know mate. Ask Hermione." He said starting to fall asleep. Harry sighed. "Lot of help you are." Ron yawned. "Thanks." He then fell asleep. Harry took out the marauders map and opened it. Harry looked at the map. Christine was pacing around in her dorm. "Something is on her mind," he said softly to himself. "I just know it."

Christine sat down on her bed and laid down. "Why do I like him?" She breathed. She remembered him from his first year, she had been with Oliver, but she had thought Harry was cute, but know....She sighed. "God I'm stuck." She breathed again. She then went up to the pillow and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her name on the map. "Christine..." he said to himself. Harry was distracted by Ron's snoring. He laughed quietly to himself as he laid back against his pillows. He closed the map and put it away. He then fell asleep thinking of Christine. In the morning Christine sat up and saw an Owl on her bed. She took the letter from him. The letter was from George. 'He babe. I miss you. Love George.' she picked up the blue rose and put it in her hair. She then got dressed.

Harry got up and got dressed. He headed down to get some breakfast. Ron was down there pigging out on eggs and bacon. "Ron! Slow down for heaven's sake!" said Hermione. "But I'm hungry," he whined with a mouthful of food. "Hey guys," greeted Harry taking a seat across from them. Hermione smiled at him. "Hey Harry...Ron said you want to ask me something?" Harry looked at her and then Ron. He was about to say something when Christine walked in. He looked at her but she didn't even glance his way. She just sat down between Will and Jack. The blue rose in her braided hair. She looked over at Maddie who smiled at her over Draco's shoulder. Christine smiled then started to eat. "Uhh..." Harry said uncomfortably. "I'll tell you later. Now isn't a good time." Ron looked confused and then followed his gaze to Christine. "Yeah, now isn't a good time." Ron laughed. Hermione was so confused, which rarely happens. "Can I at least know what it has to do with?" she asked. "Girls." stated Ron. Harry nodded. Christine then stood up. "See ya in class." Harry looked at his schedule. The first class was DADA with the Slytherins. He smiled. Ron was still stuffing his face when the bell rang. They grabbed their bags and walked to the classroom. Christine was sitting behind the desk. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't look up as the walked in and took their seats. She only looked up when there were more students in the class. She stood up. "Welcome everyo..." She stopped as the door opened and Draco and Maddie walked in. "And where have you two been?" asked Christine playfully. "Nowhere... Sorry for being late," Maddie said while trying to fix her robe. She and Draco took a seat next to each other. Christine shook her head ."Well since you were late 5 points each from Slytherin." She then looked at the rest of the class. "Over the years we have skipped around subjects but I am going to start with were Prof. Lupin stopped off. Since he was most sane." Draco scoffed .Everyone looked at him. "Do you have something to saw Mr. Malfoy?" "Draco.... no." Maddie whispered to him while taking his hand into hers. "Nothing at all." He responded coldly. "Good," said Christine. Christine kept on talking while Maddie whispered something into Draco's ear. "Try not to be too mean, ok. Besides, if you're good, you get a reward." She said flirtatiously . "Alright, but that better be a good reward," he said quietly. She giggled into his ear.

Christine looked around. "Alright, for homework I want you to tell me, about the unforgivable cruses." The bell rang. She got her things and waited till everyone left. Harry looked at her. He glared at Malfoy as he passed. "He is stupid." Christine laughed. "I already know Harry. Now get to your Charms class. Oh and if you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione want to come to my dorm. I think you know where it is. The password is rose." she winked at him and then walked off. Harry stared after her. 'Did she just flirt with me?' Ron waved a hand in front of him. Harry ran into Ron knocking down a few books. "Oh, sorry mate," Harry apologized. "Geez, you'd think you could think of something else other than her!" "Other than who?" asked Cho. "You couldn't mean me could you?" Ron gave Harry a disgusted look. "Don't be so full of you," Ron said. Harry tried not to laugh, but she caught him smile. "Humph!" she scoffed and walked off. Harry and Ron bent down to pick up their books. "Think she's mad at you?" Ron asked. "Who cares?" Harry laughed. They walked to Charms. While they were practicing, He told Hermione and Ron what Christine had told him. "She likes you Harry?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her. "What?!" Harry said sending a pillow hitting the wall. "Be careful!" Hermione said. "Who cares?! What do you mean she likes me?!" Harry was shocked. "Honestly! She invited you up to her dorm! Come on! Don't you get it?!" Hermione said. "But she invited us too." Ron said. "Yes, but she told Harry about it. Not us." Hermione pointed out. Harry smiled. "But she is with George, he gave her that rose?" He said. Ron nodded. "And Christine would never cheat." Cho walked over, she had heard them talking. "Harry. What is this I hear? Apparently I have to fight for you? Well, this won't be hard. After all, I'm much better than her." Cho said. "Oh well, you know better than to cheat on me!" Harry looked at her as she left. He raised an eyebrow. Ron laughed. "Heck if I had to chose between her and Christine I would be on Christine in a second." Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione made a face. "You boys will never understand girls." Harry looked at her. "That's why we have you"

After their Charms lesson, Harry walked out thinking about what they said. 'Does she really like me?' Then he bumped into someone. He saw Christine looking straight at him. "Hey Harry!" she said with a big grin. "Where are you off to?" Harry looked down and blushed. "Just off to care of magical creatures." She smiled. "Okay say hi to Hagrid for me." She kissed his cheek before walking to her charms class." Harry looked after her a huge smile on his lips. Cho ran up to him. "I saw that! What are you doing with her?!" she exclaimed. "What? Nothing! She's one of my friends!" Harry was trying to defend himself, but it didn't seem to be working. "I heard you all talking earlier! I can't believe you! Ugh!" and with that, Cho stormed off. Harry glared after her. He then turned the opposite direction, the way Christine had gone. He walked to her dorm and said the password. He walked in, and didn't see her but he heard the water running. He looked around. "Uh Christine....I wanted to talk to you but your busy." She heard Harry's voice and gasped. "Harry just wait. I'll b out in a second." Harry nodded and sat down. Christine was horrified to realize she left her clothes in her room, where Harry was. She turned off the water and couldn't think of what to do. She just had to ask him to give her clothes. "Um Harry? I was taking a shower and my clothes are by you, could you put them by the door?" Harry laughed and put her clothes there. "Here you go. Sorry again for barging in." Christine got her clothes. "It's OK Harry." She walked out wearing a light blue tank top and jeans. "What can I do ya for?" Harry looked down a little and then looked at Christine as she sat down next to him on her bed. "Well...uh.....Cho and I had a fight. We probably broke up." Inside Christine smiled but on the outside she nodded. "I'm sorry Harry....Hey to keep your mind off of it, how bout Ron and Hermione come to my dorm and we have like a sleepover." Harry smiled, which made Christine smile. "Sure." HE got p to leave. "Um Harry you can't leave yet because class started and I don't want you to get in to trouble." Harry looked at her and nodded. "So what to you want to do?" Christine looked at him and smirked. She then started tickling him. Harry was laughing uncontrollably and she was too. "Why ha-ha are you tickling hahaha meeee?" He was laughing so hard he was crying. When she finally stopped, Harry was under her. She looked into his beautiful green eyes. She got lost in his eyes so fast. 'I'm so close, yet so far away' she thought. She then gasped as Harry flipped her over. She laughed as he tickled her. "Harry no." She said laughing. A vine started growing up the wall. Harry laughed. "Why should I you did this to me." She squirmed underneath him. She then tried to sit up and they accidently bumped heads. "Ow!" they said at the same time. They burst out laughing. "We're so stupid," she laughed. She sat up and laid back on her bed trying to catch her breath. Harry did the same. "You tired me out!" he said. 'Should I tell her I like her?' he thought to himself. Christine put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat. She looked at the vine on the wall. She then looked at Harry. "Something on your mind?" She asked. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and looked at her slightly startled. "Huh....oh....well....I....." He was interrupted by Ron and Hermione walking in. "Harry where were you?" Hermione asked. Ron looked from Christine to Harry and Christine's hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, obviously I've been here," he said. "Cho and I... well... had a bit of a fight. So I came here to talk to Christine about it." He was hoping they didn't ask what happened. "Oh. OK. Well, we've got a short break before our next class." Hermione said. Ron sat on the bed. He looked around. "Nice room." Christine smiled. "Thanks..Hey how bout ya;ll forget about your class. I will make an excuse for you. Ya;ll can stay here and we can play truth or dare." Ron and Harry smiled. "Sweet.." Ron said. "Yeah let's not go to class." Harry said. Christine laughed. They looked at Hermione. "Guys.... We should go to class!" Hermione said. Christine felt bad. "Hey, if you want to go to class, go! I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable." Ron put on his best puppy dog face. "Please Hermione?" he whined. "Well..." Hermione started. "Fine." Hermione said sitting down on the bed. Christine smiled and sat up. "Okay let's play truth or dare." Harry laughed. "Okay Ron can go first." Ron looked at Harry. "Why me?" Harry made a face at him. "Cause I said so."

"Oh, alright." Ron said. "Uhh.... Harry, truth or dare?" "Dare!" laughed Harry. "OK... I dare you to..." then an idea came to Ron. "I dare you to make out with Christine for 2 minutes!!" Hermione looked shocked. Harry and Christine looked a little uncomfortable. Then Harry spoke up. "Let's do this!" he said. "Wait!" yelled Ron. "You have to make out on her bed!" Christine shot a glance at Harry as they got up and walked over to the bed. "We don't have to do this you know. If you feel uncomfortable..." she said quietly so only he could hear. Harry looked at her and said "I'm a big boy. I'll be fine." he said. They could hear Hermione quietly yelling at Ron for making them do that considering the situation they were in. When Ron saw they were near the bed, he said, "Ready? GO!" Christine looked at Harry. His green eyes locked on hers as he sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She sat on Harry's lap and then pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his waist and leaned down near his face. Their lips touched. Christine felt her heart flutter. She then ran her hand up Harry's shirt. She slipped off his shirt and then moved her lips down his neck. She ran her hands over his chest and then her lips moved down to his chest. Harry accidently let out a moan. Ron and Hermione looked at them. Christine smiled and moved her lips back to his. Harry instantly deepened the kiss. His hands went to her ass. Ron was laughing. Hermione looked at his watch counting down the time. 'God I don't want to this end.' Harry thought. Hermione shouted, "A minute and a half left!" And Christine was thinking 'Better make this the best minute and a half of my life!' Harry's hands went up her back while heir's rubbed his chest up and down. He turned her over and got on top of her. He pressed his lips onto hers letting his tongue slip in. He slowly kissed her neck and went all the way down to the top of her low cut tank top. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin. Harry made his way back up to her face and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and lips. "30 seco-" Hermione was cut off when Ron threw his hand over her mouth telling her to be quiet. Christine kissed her way down his chest until she came across his jeans. She thought that would be going way too far. Right after she thought that, Hermione started counting down from 10. Harry quickly pulled her back to his face and gave her the most passionate kiss he could. When Hermione said, "Times up!" they looked at each other. "Wow... I didn't know you could kiss like that," said Christine. "I didn't know you could do that either," Harry replied. Ron looked at her. "Do you kiss my brother like that?" Christine turned her head away from Harry's and looked at Ron. "Yeah." She said, lying a little. She laid back on her bed. Harry looked at her and then looked around. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?" He was a little mad that she had been counting down. He knew Ron wasn't going to, if both Christine and Harry liked it. Hermione thought for a little bit. "Truth." Ron looked at her. "Chicken." Harry looked at Christine asking for some help. She moved closer to him and whispered into his ear. A smirk went onto his lips. "Hermione who do you like at this school?" Hermione looked around nervously. She swallowed. "Uh....umm........" Hermione looked a bit uneasy. "Well, no one really... I mean... you know?" She had found a sudden interest in the floor. "HERMIONE!" they all shouted. "Spill! Who is it?!" asked Christine. "Well, don't laugh, but I used to like you Harry, but then I found an odd interest in... uhh... Ron." she said in a small voice. Ron turned the color of his hair, a bright red. "Wow... I never knew that..." Ron had also found the floor quite amusing right then. Harry and Christine looked at each other. "Um, let's go again! Ron, truth or dare?" Ron looked up. "Dare." Christine got an evil smirk on her lips. Harry looked at her and laughed. Ron did and got a little scared. "Ron." Christine said in a sweet voice that Harry found totally hot. Ron gulped. "You have to make out with Hermione for...." She looked at Harry. He laughed. " 2 mins just like Christine and me." They got off the bed and sat on the floor beside one another, so Ron and Hermione could get onto it. Harry took Ron's watch. Christine looked at the watch he wore. She would ask him about it as Ron and Hermione made out. "Ready....." Harry said. "Set." Christine said. "Go." They both said at the same time. As uncomfortable as they looked at first, their little make out session turned quite romantic. He started out gentle, and got a little more aggressive (sp?). Both of them seemed to enjoy it. When they only had about half a minute left, Christine looked at Harry and asked him about the watch that was softly ticking in her hand. Harry looked at his old watch in her hand. "Oh it doesn't work any more." He said softly. She tilted her head. "Then why do you still wear it?" He smiled. "Habit." she laughed and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and then at the watch. He started counting down from ten. When it was done they sat up. Hermione's busy hair was messed up, and so was Ron's shirt. His had stayed on, while Harry's was by the floor next to him. Ron caught his breath. "Christine truth or dare?" She thought for moment. "Um Truth because I was already part of a dare." Ron nodded. "Ok, do you have feelings for another guy other than George?" Ron asked her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat there staring at her. "Um... yes." Christine said. "Ooh! Who?" asked Hermione. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check something..." They could tell she was very uneasy. Especially Harry. She walked over to the back of her dorm where no one could see her. 'Idiot!' she thought to herself. 'I'm so stupid! Why did I have to open my big mouth?!' She leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. She started to cry softly Harry looked at her, he then glared at Ron. He stood up and walked over to her and sat down. She looked up, with her cheeks red from crying. He put an arm around her and then let her put her head into his chest. He smoothed her hair out. "You don't have to say anything." He said softly. Hermione hit Ron. "Great." She said. "You did it again Ron". Ron looked down. "Sorry." Hermione shook her head. Harry looked at Christine and kissed her head. "Come on lets go back. You don't have to answer." She looked at him "Thanks Harry." He smiled and help her up. "No problem." When they got back Ron said he was sorry. "Okay another question for Christine. What was the stupidest thing you have ever done?" Christine laughed. "Okay over the summer of my fourth year, I got a tattoo." Harry and Ron stared at her. "No way." She laughed. "Yes way." Harry looked a teh ground. "Can we see it?" She nodded. She turned around and lifted her shirt up her back. It was a very beautiful tattoo. On the small of her back, there was a tattoo of a blue butterfly. It looked gorgeous! Different hues of blue made it have depth. "It's so pretty!" squealed Hermione. "It's bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "It's sexy," laughed Harry. "Moving on!" said Christine putting the back of her shirt down. "Has everyone gone?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked around. "Yeah." Christine then looked at Hermione, they then both pounced on the guys. Hermione started tickling Ron with Christine was tickling Harry. The guys were laughing so hard they were almost crying! It was a hilarious sight! Christine looked at Harry, his eyes were closed. He was squirming beneath her. She then looked at the clock. She stopped and stood up walking to her bed. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. He went to her bed and sat down next to her. "Something wrong?" She looked at him. "No . Look at the time." Harry looked at the clock and laughed. It said 12:00 am. He laughed. Ron and Hermione looked at it too. "Great we can't go to our own dorms cause of the curfew." Hermione said. Harry laughed. "Well you were going to stay here anyways." Christine said. Harry looked at her. "So where is everyone sleeping?" "I call sleeping next to Hermione." Ron said. They walked to the couch in her room and instantly fell asleep. Christine shook her head. Harry was getting up. Christine grabbed his arm. "You are not going to sleep on the floor.": Harry looked at her. "Then were am I going to sleep." Christine smiled sheepishly. Harry laughed and sat back down next to her. "Are you sure?" Christine nodded her head ."You won't do anything to me." Harry laughed and put an arm around her and fell asleep. Christine fell asleep after him.

In the morning, Christine was the first to wake up. She slipped out of Harry's protective arms and went to go take a shower. After a little bit, Harry got up as well. He groggily walked over to the bathroom wondering where Christine was. As he opened the door, he saw Christine putting on her clothes.... except, she had only gotten to her underwear. She had just snapped the back of her bra when she turned around to see a quite shocked, yet happy, Harry. She got nervous and blushed. "Don't you knock?" she asked. "I'm so sorry, Christine. I guess I'm not really awake yet." he replied. She realized after a while that Harry still didn't have his shirt on. His skin glistened in the sunlight that was shining in through her window. She walked over and was going to get her clothes, when Harry turned around and grabbed her waist. He slowly spun her around so she was looking at him. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. He kissed her. But this kiss made her go weak in the knees, made her feel as if her heart didn't possess a beat, a kiss that made her heart lurch, and made her feel safer than ever. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Together. This was the moment they had been waiting for. And it was perfect. Christine then broke the kiss. Harry still had his hands on her waist. She looked at him and then pulled his hands off her. "Um. I should finish getting dressed." Harry nodded a bit disappointed. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Christine shut the door behind him. She leaned up against it. "Why do I let him get to me. I have a boyfriend." She breathed. "One who isn't here right now.." She shook her head and finished getting dressed. She wore a blue baby tee and low-rise blue jeans. When she walked out she saw Harry lying on her bed. She felt like she wanted to pounce on him, but she didn't. She closed the door and Harry looked at her. She was sure he was thinking about the underwear she had been wearing. He smirked and then looked down blushing. "Again, sorry." He said. Christine shook her head. "It was an accident" He nodded and handed her a letter. "This came from George.." He said a little annoyance in his voice. She took it. There wasn't a letter but two blue roses. She smiled and again braided them into her hair. Hermione and Ron woke up as Harry walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Christine told Hermione what Harry had done. "You should get him back." Christine looked at her, a little confused. Hermione laughed. "Go in there when you think he is in his boxers." Christine shook her head. "Hermione I don't wan to do that. He might have broken up with Cho but I'm still with George." Hermione nodded. Christine hadn't told her that Harry had kissed her. Harry walked out, and Christine felt her self long for him as she looked over his body. He had his shirt on and his pants. But his hair was wet and untidier than ever. Harry saw her look at him and smirked. Hermione looked from Harry to Christine as Ron kissed her neck. Harry sat down on the bed next to Christine. He smiled at her but she looked away. "I have to go to the library to check something out." She then walked out of her dorm. Harry and the others looked after her. Harry was wondering what was wrong.


End file.
